Cyclonic separation is a method of separating particles from a gas without filtration. Gas is injected into a cylindrical or conical cyclone chamber, setting up a high speed rotating flow, which begins at one end of the chamber and ends at the other end of the chamber; the flow then reverses direction and exits up the center of the cyclone via an out an exit at the top of the cyclone chamber. Particles can be separated by density using commercially available vortex/cyclone type particle separators.